Clipped Wings
by Colt401
Summary: Bruce finally recovers Tim from the hands of Joker and Harley. But is there anything left of Tim to save? And if there is, does Bruce know how to save it? Part 5 of Birds of a Feather.


**I didn't plan on this being part of this series but I guess it is now! Timeline wise, this is before parts 1-5.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

 **Read and Review!**

* * *

Tim sat on his bed, staring in front of him blankly. Bruce stood by the door, watching with a concerned expression on his face. He had rescued Tim only an hour ago and after Tim's initial breakdown, he had been silent and unresponsive. Taking a deep breath, Bruce entered the room.

"Tim? Can you hear me?"

The teenager remained silent.

Bruce sighed and placed his hand on Tim's too small shoulder. Tim flinched violently and curled into himself. Bruce frowned, saddened as he stood up to leave. He hadn't taken even a step when a shy tug on his wrist caught his attention.

"Tim?" he asked.

"S-Stay? Please, Bruce?"

Bruce looked to the door for a moment before settling himself onto Tim's bed.

"Alfred?" Bruce called. The butler was at his side in moments.

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Could you call Mr. Drake and tell him that Tim has been found and that he's staying with us for the time being. I don't think he'll react well to so many people so soon after…"

"Of course, Master Bruce. I take it you will also be staying in Master Tim's quarters tonight?"

"Yes, Alfred. And call Lucius for me and tell him that I won't be in the office for at least a week."

"Certainly, Master Bruce. Good night, Master Bruce. Good night, Master Tim," Alfred said as he exited the room, turning off the lights as he did so.

Instantly, Tim started whimpering and curled up closer to Bruce. The billionaire felt his heart break.

 _I never should have let him be Robin._

 _I never should have had a partner._

"Shh, come here, Tim. It's ok now. You aren't with him anymore," Bruce soothed as he placed an arm over the small teen.

 _He's so thin. Alfred has already treated the bruising and cuts but it will take him ages to recover from this._

Tim curled up as close as he could to the man before allowing himself to relax marginally. Bruce rolled over onto his side so that he was facing the teen.

"Go to sleep, Tim. You're safe," he rumbled.

It didn't take long for the exhausted teen to fall asleep. Bruce watched him sleep fitfully, eyes darting around behind closed lids and each time, he would make soothing noises until Tim calmed down again. He refused to allow himself to sleep as he watched over his partner.

* * *

When morning came, Bruce didn't bother waking Tim up. God knew how long it had been since Tim had had a restful sleep. He eased out of bed carefully as to not disturb the teen and made his way downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning, Alfred," Bruce said as he yawned.

"Good morning, Master Bruce," Alfred greeted as he placed a plate of eggs in front of him. "I take it Master Tim is still asleep?"

"Yeah. He was having nightmares all night. It was a miracle that he didn't wake up screaming."

"Perhaps it was the sheer exhaustion that the young master has undergone."

"Probably. Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce?"

"Do you think Tim needs… _help_?"

"I daresay that he has to have it, Master Bruce. I don't think that anyone can recover form an ordeal such as this one without professional help," Alfred said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Bruce.

"Hmm…"

"Also, please don't forget, Master Bruce, but Master Dick is due back today for a visit."

"Right. Do you know what ti—" Bruce began, only to be interrupted by a bone chilling scream. Both adults paled quickly before Bruce bounded up the stairs, Alfred hot at his heels.

The door to Tim's bedroom was thrown open so hard that the hinges broke. But that was of little concern to the two men in the doorway.

Tim was sitting upright in bed, eyes wide and unseeing. He shook underneath the blankets that Bruce had pulled over him last night, hyperventilating, and appeared to be mumbling.

Bruce approached the teen carefully. "Tim?"

"No, no, no, _no, no_ …"

"Tim!" Bruce shouted, trying to bring him out of his mind.

"Stop it! **Stop it!** Let me go! Bruce! **BRUCE!** " Tim screamed, clamping his hands over his ears, nails digging into his hair.

"Tim!" Bruce tried again, giving the boy in front of him as rough a shake as he dared. "Snap out of it!"

With a deep breath, Tim's eyes cleared as he brought his head up to meet Bruce's gaze. Without warning, he burst into tears and clung onto the man with everything that he had. Bruce stilled, unsure of what to do, before hugging Tim close to him and whispering reassurances.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Master Dick," Alfred said, his voice sounding faint. "I'll go greet him."

Bruce nodded at his butler before returning his attention to the sobbing teen in his arms.

"Oh, Tim…"

* * *

"Hey, Alfie!" Dick greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Master Dick. How have you been?" Alfred returned.

Dick was about to respond before pausing. "Alfred, are you ok?"

Had it been any other situation, Alfred might have smirked.

 _You have raised a fine detective in Master Dick, Master Bruce._

"I'm fine, dear boy. The other inhabitants of this household on the other hand…"

Dick was instantly on alert. "Why? What happened? Is Bruce hurt? Is Tim ok?"

"I take it you were not informed of Master Tim's… situation?"

"What? No! What happened to Tim, Alfred?" Dick pressed, anxiety coming off of him in waves.

"I believe that is a question that you should ask Master Bruce, Master Dick," the butler replied, choking on his words. Dick's eyes widened just as another scream tore through the manor. Without hesitation, he rushed past Alfred and up the stairs, intent on getting answers.

"Tim!" Dick shouted as he burst into the room. He froze at the sight that greeted him. His younger brother curled up and trembling in his guardian's embrace. Dick approached the pair slowly. "Bruce? What's going on?"

The billionaire sighed wearily. Wordlessly, he gestured for his ward to take a seat on the bed. Dick followed the cue and began to rub circles on Tim's back, a trick he had learned from Bruce himself when he was younger.

"It started a few weeks ago, when Tim and I were chasing a lead…"

* * *

The only sound that followed Bruce's recounting of events was that of Dick's fist meeting Bruce's cheek. Tim, who had been watching the conversation, whimpered and nestled himself deeper into Bruce's hold.

"Bruce, how could you?!" Dick shouted.

Bruce remained silent and only continued to avert both Dick and Tim's gazes. Dick's fists shook at his sides with cold fury.

"You…" Dick trailed off before turning away.

The three sat in silence for a long time before Alfred knocked on the door.

"Master Bruce, perhaps you ought to let the young masters talk in private?"

At this, Tim looked up at Bruce with wide eyes, silently pleading him not to leave. But Bruce knew that this was an important step to getting Tim back to his normal self. Tim absolutely _adored_ Dick.

"I'll only be gone for a bit, Tim. Dick will watch you while I'm talking with Alfred."

It took a long time, but Tim eventually let go of Bruce. The billionaire gave his son a reassuring smile and pat before exiting the room.

* * *

They had barely made it to Bruce's study when the he collapsed into the nearest armchair.

"Master Bruce!"

"I failed him, Alfred," Bruce whispered miserably, burying his face in his hands. "I failed him, just like I failed Jason."

"Master Bruce I'm sure—"

"There's nothing left to it, Alfred. I can't do this."

"Master Bruce, Master Tim does not blame you for what happened, I'm sure." _Nor does Master Jason._

"It's my fault, Alfred. It's all _my damn fault._ "

* * *

"Tim? Tim, what's wrong?" Dick asked gently. The boy had been silent since Bruce had left, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"I'm sorry, Dick."

"What are you sorry for, Timmy?" Dick asked, confused.

"For being a bad Robin," Tim replied guiltily.

"Oh Timmy, Babybird. You're an amazing Robin."

"But aren't you mad at me?"

Dick had to fight to control his expression. "What would make you think that, Babybird?"

"You hit Bruce."

Dick hugged his brother protectively and slowly, making sure he wouldn't send the boy into a panic attack. "I was upset because he didn't protect you, Timmy. I was upset because he let you get hurt."

"But it's not Bruce's fault! I was being bad so—"

"It's not your fault, Tim. And it never will be. No matter what anyone says, alright?"

"But!"

"No buts, Babybird. Just let me hold you."

Tim buried himself into Dick's warmth and began to feel a calm wash over him. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and his body was telling him so, mornings be damned. He had almost fallen asleep when he realized something.

"Hey, Dick?" Tim mumbled, his eyelids drooping.

"What is it, Timmy?"

"…Do they ever go away?"

Realizing what it was that Tim was talking about, he pulled his little brother into him tighter. He shook his head solemnly while pressing Tim's head into his chest."…No, Babybird. They don't."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Day by day, Timmy. Day by day."

* * *

Tim woke up, screaming from a nightmare two and a half hours later. He trembled in Dick's hold while the older simply held onto him and cooed and shushed him. Alfred watched from the room sadly and turned away a moment later. He stopped for a moment, running into his oldest charge.

"Master Bruce."

"Black Canary has been called, Alfred. She'll be here in half an hour."

* * *

When Dinah had been told about the situation, she had expected a traumatized child. What she didn't expect, however, was the extent of his trauma. Tim absolutely refused to speak with her, screaming profanities that she didn't even know he _knew_ and wouldn't calm down. Even Dick and Bruce together couldn't calm him down.

"Tim, please, calm down!" Dick begged.

"No! You're trying to control me and my thoughts! Just like _him_! You're trying to _change me_!" he screamed.

"Tim, that's not it at all!" Bruce pleaded. "Please, Dinah only wants to help!"

"No!"

"Master Tim, would it help if someone stayed with you while you spoke with Miss Dinah?"

Everything stopped in that moment. Tim looked fearfully at Alfred. "Alfred… I _can't_."

"Nonsense, Master Tim. You are one of the strongest men I know and I have no doubt that you will be able to heal from this ordeal."

Tim looked pleadingly up at Dick and Bruce, his eyes begging them to stay. Dick smiled and laced his hand in Tim's.

"You don't even need to ask, little brother."

* * *

It would be weeks until Tim was trusting enough to see Dinah on his own. Months before he could perform daily tasks without being urged. Half a year before he would go outside again without having a panic attack. But his family was there every step of the way, encouraging him and providing support in their own ways. For the first time since Tim's capture, he felt safe and loved.

And a year and half after Tim's rescue, he slept without a single nightmare.

* * *

 **That's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought of it! :)**


End file.
